Get Started
How You Can Participate To create a character, you must ask Opalsaloony, and once approved you can create a page for your character. Guidelines You will be fighting in the middle of the war, and no characters from the show itself will appear. If You are a Time Lord/Lady: You are required to give a name (e.g Koschei) , but can choose to have a title (e.g The Master) as well. You will have a Battle TARDIS, equipped with; *Time Torpedoes, which can be used to suspend another ship in time *A working Chameleon Circuit *Hypercubes, for communicating with other Time Lords *Impulse Lasers, handheld lethal weapons You can also choose to have one personal handheld device, such as a Sonic Screwdriver. If You are a Dalek: You will not be given command of an individual Dalek, but an entire ship which will be given an official designation (e.g CXQ-974), but can also be given a name (e.g Exterminator). You will have a Dalek Flying Saucer, equipped with: *Particle Beam weapons *Atomic Bombs *Hallucitory Projector, to make enemies see what they most fears *A DARDIS, the Dalek's time ship And with the following Dalek types: *100 Drones *5 Special Weapons Daleks *1 Dalek Commander *1 Dalek Time controller *1 Strategist You can also have another type of Dalek for a specific purpose (e.g Glass Dalek) Leader Systems Time Lords The Time Lords high council will consist of any user wishing to have a position until the council is full. Past this, there will be votes if a position is challenged. The list of members, in order of seniority is below: *Lord President- Free *Vice President- Taken *Lord Chancellor- Free *Lord Cardinal- Free *Castellan- Free *Councillor- Free *Gold Usher- Free To take a position please ask on my Talk Page. Daleks The Emperor and the Emperor's Personal guard are the only positions of power. Both are currently free. Gameplay Once you have a character and a page, you can begin fighting. Fighting itself takes place on a 'battle page'. You fight by stating your attack. You cannot state immediately that you won (e.g The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to make the ship crash, killing all the Daleks onboard and winning the battle) but must wait for the enemy to decide the level of damage (e.g Doctor: The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to try and stop the ship from moving. ODL-635: This slows the ship down considerably, but does not stop it). You should not claim to be invincible to their attacks (e.g Master: The Master Shoots his Laser at the Dalek. Dalek: The laser bounced off and hit the master square in the face, killing him permenantly). Time Lords have unlimited regenerations, and when killed with Time-Lord lethal weapons they are resurrected. Daleks can be resurrected, except Drones and Special weapon Daleks, who are replaced. Pages On your page you should have: Time Lord/Lady *Basic information (Name, Age, Titles) *Picture *List of battles involved in *Regeneration Archive *TARDIS Rooms Dalek Ship *Basic Information (Official designation, Name) *List of battles involved in You can have up to 6 characters, but if you become an admin you can have as many as you want. Category:Opalsaloony